The Next Generation
by k.disney
Summary: Finally, after waiting all 11 years of his life, Harry Potter's first born son received his letter of acceptance to Hogwarts. What would the future hold for the young Potter?
1. Waiting

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter unfortunatly, or any of the other names assossiated with her writing. I was hoping that JK was going to give me the rights but sadly not. **_

**Waiting**

There, our children sat at the table, waiting. Waiting as they did every morning for the post. Being a wizarding family meant that all our children would be attending Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. Every year they knew that they were getting closer and closer to receiving their letter. James was the eldest, followed by Albus and then Lily. Our three children knew that the wizarding world was a big place, and a very dangerous one too. So, like every other day Ginny cooked breakfast for us, while I made sure the children were doing the right thing. Albus and Lily were asking questions about Hogwarts as they thought that they should know, even though it didn't concern them as this time in their life. This year would be a new beginning for James. He being the eldest would receive his letter some time soon. Each day he waited silently by the window. Knowing that within a few months he would be in his dormitory with his fellow class mates. He'd be away from his younger siblings, and would be learn the fine art of magic. But for now, he was here. Our owl, Errol was becoming less clumsy than he used to be. Errol used to be the Weasley's owl but kindly we got given him, when the children were born. I'd been training him up to be less clumsy and to fly better. Anyway, the younger two had been chasing the cat.

"Albus Severus and Lily Luna Potter, stop chasing that cat right now!" Ginny screamed from the kitchen. The two of them stopped dead in their tracks. The cat bolted to the door, and into the garden. Typical.

"Breakfast everyone. Hurry up!" Ginny said as she placed the plates on the table. Albus and Lily ran as fast as their little wizarding legs could carry them. While James still sat at the window. Lily elbowed James telling him to come to the table, but he just ignored her.

"James Siri…" I was saying before he interrupted me.

"Ok, I'm here. Yum. Wow" he said with cheek.

"Talk to your father with that amount of cheek once more, and you won't be going to Hogarts!" shouted Ginny.

The youngest two weren't bothered about the petty argument that was happening over breakfast as they had food, and were cramming as much in their faces as they could.

After young James had apologised for his attitude we ate what was left of breakfast. Lily, like her mother was very interested in asking questions, about everything possible she could think of. She asked them often and they could become quite annoying but it showed how she was craving knowledge. Albus on the other hand, he just asked about magic, when he could use it, how. Anything on the subject. And then theres James. James, he's always got his head in a book, reading about the wizarding world and the amazing subjects and more. Never did he ask questions. Until now.

"Erm, D…Dad. I know that this is a bit of a stupid question but who am I named after?" James hesitated as he spoke.

"Me too daddy" Lily said.

"And me" spoke Albus, though his mouth full.

I looked at their questioning faces, then went to the cosy living area, where the children followed at sat on the floor. Staring up at me.

"James Sirius. You, our eldest child are named after my father. Thats your first name. Now, your middle name. It was my godfathers name. He was such a nice man, but not everybody saw that of him. He was said to of betrayed your grand parents but he didn't. But that's another story. He looked out for me in the few years I knew him. No matter what anybody says about him, he was a truly caring man at heart. I was there when he sadly passed away. That was something I don't wish to speak anymore of." I gathered my thoughts before I continued.

"Lily Luna. Your first name was my mothers. And your second name, she was a close friend of ours. Her name was Luna Lovegood. She's a marvellous women. Very outgoing, weird and a bit mysterious." Her little face lit up.

"And finally, Albus Severus. You were named after two of the greatest people I ever knew. Both were head teachers at Hogwarts. Your first name, Albus, is after the great Albus Dumbledore. He was full of wisdom and taught me many things, during my time at Hogwarts. I hope there will be somebody who will do the same for you all when you go to Hogwarts. One of the best pieces of knowledge the great wizard told me was: It does not do to dwell on dreams, and forget to live. Children you do know what that means, right?" I looked at their puzzled faces. "I'll explain another time. Anyway. Professor Dumbledore was and still is a role model for me. And your second name, Severus. We'll there are many stories I could tell you about this magnificent man. Some I shall tell you but for now i shall carry on. He was always there when you never expected him to be, and not always in a good way. When I first saw him, he looked displeased, but what I didn't know was there was a logical reason for it. However, I learnt why he did all the things he did, and much more that I did not know about him. He had fell in love with your grandmother, when they were only children. But as they grew older, she had fallen in love with your grandfather. Severus didn't like your grandfather for this, and for other reasons. But as long as your grandmother was happy, Severus was happy. So he let her get on with her life. He'd always looked after me when at Hogwarts even though I didn't realise it. He wanted to do it as a favour for your grandmother, seeing as she had passed away. From his actions, I have learnt that you can always love somebody even if you can't be with them."

The children gazed in amazement. Then little Lily, as normal, asked a question, "Daddy, when can we meet Mr Severus?"

I waited before I answered. "Unfortunately Severus too passed away. But, I shall tell you all about how great he was another time, perhaps."

After telling the children all about where their names had been chosen from, the post finally arrived. Later than usual. Hmm. Something didn't seem right...

**Please do feel free to leave some comments below. Not only will it help me to improve my writing, but it will also help make the story better. Thankyou, I really apprieciate you taking the time to read each chapter.**


	2. Late Mail and the Plan

_**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunatly I dont own the rights to Harry Potter, however if I did, I wouldnt be posting fanfictions on here, would I?**_

**Late Mail and the Plan**

Still not sure why the mail was late, I sat considering why this was. Not that the mail being late was the most momentous thing happening right now. The fact that James had finally, after a lengthy wait, received his acceptance letter. As every young, eleven year old wizard was. James' face beamed with happiness. The smile of delight shone from ear to ear. This was one of the best moments since the children were born. James was so thrilled to be finally holding his letter. Tearing open the scarlet red seal, which was imprinted with the school logo, he pulled out very carefully two letters. One congratulating him on the acceptance to the school and the other explaining everything he shall need for his first year. The concentration on James face as he read each and every word was extraordinary. Each word was read and no skimming over it. He wanted to make sure that he knew it inside and out. He looked up at both me and Ginny and gave us both the biggest smile we'd ever seen. Both Ginny and I had received letters just years ago, and to be given such a great opportunity was incredible. Finally, our first child would venture off into the wizarding world. He'd be meeting friends who he would hopefully keep for life and learn about the world he's growing up in. It doesn't seem five minutes since myself, Ron, Hermione and the others arrived at Hogwarts. But, that school did more than just teach us about magic.

James had ran up to his room, leaving his letter with Ginny, to get some parchment to quickly write a note to Uncle Ron telling him that he'd been accepted. Of course Ron knew that he'd be getting the letter soon, as it's around the same time we had received ours. James came bounding down the stairs, claimed his letter back from his mother and then scurried off to find Errol to send him off with his letter. As soon as he'd sent Errol on his way, James came back to the living room to read his letter over once more. I could tell that his excitement wasn't going to wear off.

"James dear," Ginny said quietly, "You know that there is still another two weeks until you actually are going."

"Oh Ginny, let him be excited. It's a huge step in every young wizards life. We can't deprive our own child of that now, can we?" I responded. "Son, we'll go to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Get your stuff early so you have the best. We'll leave Albus and Lily with Uncle Ron and Auntie Hermione, so we can focus on you and your school stuff. It's been a while since I've been in Diagon Alley shopping for school items."

Albus and Lily had at this point toddled into the garden to help Ginny. Ginny had obviously thought that it was a good chance for father and son to talk about this, so I could give him a good impression. Or something like that.

James quietly said, "Where will we start? I've been to Diagon Alley before, but never for any of the things on that list."

I was in my element. Me and my son, talking about the wonderful world of wizardry. Helping him prepare for a huge leap in life.

Cleared my throat and began. "Well son, first we'll go to Gringotts to get some money, as you can't get anything with Muggle money. Then we need to go to Madam Malkin's to get your robes, then we'll go and get you a hat. Every great wizard needs a hat. A pair of gloves and a winter coat. Then we'll go and get all your books from Flourish and Blotts. Then Potages Cauldron Shop and Wiseacre Wizarding Equipment. We'll go to the great Ollivander's, to get you your first wand. And don't forget, the want picks the wizard James. Then finally, Eeylops to get you an owl. Well that is if you want an owl. We could get you a cat or a toad?"

He was staring at me. I'd overwhelmed him. It's a huge stepping stone in life.

"An owl would be fine Dad. Or anything. As long as I'm going to Hogwarts thats all that matters…"

I was so delighted to hear those words come out of his mouth. My son was so grateful that as long as he goes to Hogwarts, he isn't bothered whether he has the best items or not. Unlike Malfoy's kid who needs the newest and most up to date items of everything, whether it be a broom or a quill. Not only was James excited but as was I. Our first born was finally heading off to the greatest wizarding school and I could tell that he would be such a bright wizard. First year was the year where you get to know who are the ones you should hang around with and the ones not too. It's one of the most important year there. But, all that really matters to me, is that my eldest son, will succeed there and become a great wizard. No matter how much I don't want him to leave home, and start becoming mature, I can't stop it happening. Well, I probably could but. I just don't want to end up all emotional. I just want to be proud...

**Please do feel free to leave some comments below. Not only will it help me to improve my writing, but it will also help make the story better. Thankyou, I really apprieciate you taking the time to read each chapter.**


	3. I Don't Want To Let Go

_**DISCLAIMER: The fact I dont have the rights to Harry Potter, makes me very sad. There is more chance that I will be accepted to Hogwarts than getting given the rights to the best books ever. **_

**I Don't Want To Let Go**

The day that James had been waiting for was drawing closer each day. Each day, he got more and more excited. Each day the more nervous I got for him. What if he didn't like it? Of course he will, or will he? What happens if he has no friends? All the worst possible situations were running around in my mind. Making me on edge every time the subject was mentioned. I want his experience to be the best, but I was just so concerned for him. It shouldn't be me worrying, it should be Ginny. She's the mother, meant to be all worried and upset about him going off. Not me. I mean, that's a mothers job right. A father is meant to be encouraging and supportive, getting him to do more wild things. Obviously I'd been trying to hide it from James, all these emotions I'm feeling. I should be the person who guides him, helping him throughout life. My emotions shouldn't get in the way of it. I know it's only human to have feelings, but this was a first for me. Words cannot describe the way it makes me feel, to think that my child is moving on in life, going off to school and making a new world for himself and his future family. Even though my efforts to keep these feelings hidden from everyone, Ginny clearly had noticed.

I'd obviously not been able to hide my feelings from Ginny. She knows me too well. We'd all been having a great family party at our house, and after everybody had departed, me and Ginny sent the children to bed so we could tidy the mess that was left. After endless tidying, both of us could relax. Off we toddled to bed. Following Ginny up the stairs to our bedroom. Ginny went straight and got changed, while I checked on the children. Lily and Albus were both fast asleep. James however, was not. Sat by his desk, reading the letter again. Telling him that things were going to be fine, my eyes started to tear up. All the feeling that had been put to the back of my mind tonight, suddenly came rushing back. I left swiftly, going to bed.

We lay there, my eyes were a bit puffy from before. Then out of the blue she said quietly, "Harry dear, what's the matter? Every time anybody mentions James going to Hogwarts you seem to be a bit, well, emotional."

How could I tell her all these things that had be tossing about in my mind. I know she wouldn't laugh at me but, it seems so stupid. I'd have to tell her. It was hard to express all of this. But, best get it over with.

"Well, I'm just worried for him. I've been thinking up all the bad situations that could possibly happen, and everything that could go wrong. I don't want him not to enjoy his time there, I want him to love it just like I did. But." I stopped. Breathe. There was so much I could say, but I just didn't know how to say it. "I… I want to know that he will get the most out of this. I don't want him to look back and think what a waste. I'm just so worried."

Silence. Ginny sat there in silence. As did I. She looked me in the eyes, but when I looked into hers I saw something. Her pain. I'd not seen it before, not like this. Her eyes showed how much she didn't want this to happen. Like a piece of her was being taken. I'd been so consumed in my own worrying, while she had been suffering in silence. Painful silence. She'd always been so happy and joyful and I'd never seen through it. Her eyes had filled up with tears. I'd not realised how much this must mean to her as well as me. I pulled her to my chest. Holding her tight. Tears came trickling down her soft cheeks. Dripping from her face onto my shirt. Still holding her tight, nothing was said. Breaking the silence, I whispered, "Ginny. Look at me. James, will always be with us. Right here." Pointing at her heart. "A mothers love never dies, so wherever he goes your love will go with him keeping him safe. And I don't know why we're worried. Look at our family. Weasley's and Potter's don't go down without a fight now, do they?" She'd stopped crying and was smiling back at me. Hugging me tighter than ever. Out went the light. Still hugging Ginny spoke softly saying, "Harry, only you could make me reassured at a time like this. And. I love you."

"I love you too." I said back, before kissing her gently on the cheek...

**Please do feel free to leave some comments below. Not only will it help me to improve my writing, but it will also help make the story better. Thankyou, I really apprieciate you taking the time to read each chapter.**


End file.
